How Do You Pronounce Couatl?
A couple days after the celebration honoring the company for defeating The Sea Ghost. Louisa grabbed a notice off the wanted board to take out a bandit captain that had a pet basilisk they were using to turn victims to stone. She grabbed, Imara, Orwin, and *Bird Noise* and the four walked to Councilman Eliander's home. He ushered you into his quite expansive library, pulling out a large, full table map of the area and pointing to the Black Rain jungles, this was the area it is believed that the bandits make their camp as patrols don't typically dare to enter. It would be about a week of travel there and back and when all is said and down Eliander would give each of you 50 gold pieces as well as a potion of healing, in addition he would front the cost for unpetrifying you should the basilisk stick you with its glare. So you set off. The first several days went by without incident. You saw Councilwoman Berthal's (orc druid) pack of velociraptors out on a ranging, but outside of that and a couple wagons the days were uneventful. However, on the evening of the third night you noticed a winged serpent flying overhead. It watched you for half of an hour and then flew towards the jungle. The next morning, while Orwin was on watch it returned. He woke the camp and it slowly descended overhead, in the light of dawn, you noticed how its wings shimmered with a brilliant rainbow hue. It spoke to Imara telepathically asking if it could land. When it did the couatl polymorphed into a handsome, male dragonborn. It said that its name was Bady and it was on a divine quest, attempting to rid the world of great evils. It noticed that a group of giants was settling into the jungles and that they could not be allowed to continue. The Primordial Serpents from which couatls are descended have fought evil titans since the dawn of the Second Age. Bady explained that he found a group of ogres loading vast amounts of steel, iron, and meat onto a massive ship populated by icy, snarling, giants. The ship sailed away and Bady slew a couple ogres while they returned from their delivery, but he is unable to defeat the rest on his own. He promised you his help in your quest should you help him in his. You agreed to this arrangement and when you closed in on the ogres, Bady drew two of them off and with a flash of fangs, knocked out one of the ogre's with his venom. Facing off against the other ones Imara devastated them with her hammer while Louisa drew the leader's tiger off. Through Bady's divine heritage, and Imara's lay on hands you recovered. Through the giant's loot you found two potions of hill giant strength and a lot of rancid meat, some whale, some cow, some humanoid. Bady thanked you saying you helped to limit the spread of the titans. Taking a day to rest in the jungle, you felt strangely comforted in the celestial presence of the couatl. As it rested, curled up on a tree branch, the way the light danced off his feathers was beautiful to behold. The next day you approached the bandit camp, Bady flew over the camp and with a flourish of his wings hypnotized the camp giving you a minute of leeway, while you rushed the leader's tent. You found Gorth a grey dwarf with a firey lance and his pet basilisk. Imara unleashed her radiant consumption as divine light shot out from every pore in her body and went to work with her hammer. You all avoided the gaze of the basilisk, while Orwin cast sleep, knocking Gorth unconscious, so you could focus on the basilisk. You made short work of the pet and as Gorth got up he used his lance of fire to blast Imara and Louisa. However, he too was defeated and the four of you stole off into the woods as Bady's spell ended. Successfully completing your mission you made your way back to town. Bady wished you a fond farewell, saying that he would be around the area, seeking out evil where it hid. And that if you needed him he would be there, even over large distances it is possible to reach out in dreams. You asked where he was from and he said that on the large island south of here there was a mountain range where a nation of couatls, eagles, and rocs lived. Category:Recaps